The Devil's Lair
by Toshi Toshi-chan
Summary: Pendant une réunion urgente entre capitaines et vice-capitaines, Tôshirô apprend qu' Aizen s'est échappé de sa prison et qu'Hinamori a trahi Soul Society pour aider ce dernier à s'évader. Suite à cette réunion, sa vie se retrouvera transformée en un véritable enfer...


Il était environ 2 heures du matin au Seireitei et Tôshirô Hitsugaya dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait un air si innocent, rien à voir à l'image du capitaine froid et sérieux qu'il arborait d'habitude. Ces derniers temps, il passait souvent des nuits agitées pendant lesquelles il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Ça avait commencé à partir de la disparition d'Hinamori. Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'elle avait disparue, sans laisser de traces, et presque deux semaines que tout le monde la cherchait sans relâche. Tôshirô était sans cesse tourmenter par cela, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie d'enfance qu'il considérait comme sa soeur. Il ne dormait presque plus, et quand il y arrivait, il ne tardait pas à se réveiller en sursauts, suite à des cauchemars où Momo mourrait à chaque fois, de morts aussi cruelles les unes que les autres. Et cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, il arrivait enfin à dormir paisiblement, sans pour autant que son inquiétude ne disparaisse. Mais cet instant de paix prit fin au moment où le petit capitaine fut réveillé par son vice-capitaine, Matsumoto Rangiku:  
_ Taicho! Réveillez-vous!  
Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour se retrouver en face de ceux de Matsumoto. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour émerger de son sommeil. Quand il fut totalement réveillé, il se redressa précipitemment, laissant juste assez de temps à la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne la tête de son capitaine.  
_ Matsumoto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_ Un papillon de l'enfer m'a informé que tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines devaient se ressembler en salle de réunion.  
_ Une réunion ? À cette heure-là ?  
_ Oui, apparemment, c'est de la plus haute importance.  
_ Oh, je vois. Attends-moi dehors et laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer. Je ferais vite.  
_ D'accord.  
Rangiku sortit de la chambre de Tôshirô, pendant que ce dernier se préparait. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait être si urgent pour les convoquer à une heure pareille. Il laissa sa question en suspens et marcha vers la salle de réunion, accompagné de son vice-capitaine.  
Ils arrivèrent en dernier, les autres capitaines et vices-capitaines étantt déjà présents. Seul une personne manquait bien sûr à l'appel, Hinamori.  
_ Bien, commença Yamamoto, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je peux vous dire la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réuni maintenant.  
Tout le monde se fit particulièrement attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.  
_ Je tiens à venir assez vite au but, alors je vais me contenté de vous faire un simple résumé. Des shinigamis gardant la prison où était enfermé Aizen ont été tués par un shinigami ayant un rang de vice-capitaine: le vice-capitaine Hinamori, disparu il y a maintenant bientôt deux semaines. Après les avoir tués, elle a libéré Aizen. Nous ne savons absolument pas où ils se trouvent maintenant, mais par contre, nous savons qu'elle n'était pas seul. Elle a été aidée par d'autres shinigami traîtres partis avec elle et dont nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité.  
Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde et le silence qui avait précédé cette déclaration fut succédé par l'anarchie totale. La seule personne restant silencieuse fut Tôshirô. C'était lui le plus troublé par cette déclaration et il était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il était d'un côté rassuré qu'Hinamori soit vivante mais il aurait préféré l'apprendre autrement. Il devinait maintenant à quoi rimait sa disparition, elle avait juste eue comme but de libéré son ancien capitaine, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Comment était-il censé réagir à ça ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, celle de Rangiku.  
_ Taichô, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t'elle gentiment. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez sortir de la salle, je suis sûre que Yamamoto-sôtaicho compren...  
_ Non, le coupa sèchement Hitsugaya. Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de partir.  
_ Taichô...  
_ Je te dis que c'est bon.  
Elle savait qu'il mentait, que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais elle savait aussi qu'insister ne servirait à rien avec son têtu de capitaine.

Le bruit que provoquait le monde dans la salle n'avait pas cessé et Yamamoto en fut vite agacé. Ils n'avanceraient à rien avec tout ça.  
_ SILENCE! hurla-t-il.  
Tout le monde se tut.  
_ Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi. Ne sachant pas où Aizen et les shinigamis traîtres de trouvent, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Cependant, si quelqu'un trouve une quelconque trace du reiatsu de ces personnes, il devra absolument le faire savoir. Cela ne doit surtout pas sortir de cette salle car si d'autres personnes venaient à le savoir, l'information serait sûrement rapidement diffusée dans tout le seireitei, créant une grande vague de panique.  
Il fit une pause, pour voir si tout le monde l'écoutait.  
_ Vous pouvez sortir de la salle, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Hitsugaya, arrivé dans sa chambre, ne put bien sûre retrouver le sommeil. Hinamori maintenant considérée comme traîtresse et Aizen qui avait réussi à s'évader grâce à elle... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Non, elle avait sûrement encore été manipulée. Oui, c'était ça, sans aucun doutes. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça de son propre chef, pas maintenant qu'elle savait qui était réellement ce salop. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire car en fait, il n'était sûr de rien. Il passa tout le reste de se nuit à s'interroger.

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil se firent, Tôshirô décida de sortir prendre l'air et de mettre tout ça de côté pendant au moins un léger instant. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse, car quand il sortit il se retrouva nez à nez avec _elle_.  
_ Hinamori ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux et resta un instant sans esquisser la moindre parole ni le moindre geste, pendant que son amie d'enfance se tenait devant elle.  
_ Shirô-chan, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir quitté sans rien dire, tu as vraiment dû t'inquiéter... Je tiens vraiment à me pardonner.  
Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs cligna des yeux puis se décida enfin à parler.  
_ Tu... Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner, Hinamori...  
_ Si, j'ai besoin de le faire! la coupa- t-elle froidement.  
Il sursauta au ton tranchant d'Hinamori. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça .  
_ Alors pour cela, reprit-elle plus doucement, je décidé de te faire une surprise, je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier.  
De quoi parlait-elle ?  
_ Retourne toi.  
Il le fit lentement et quand il vit la personne derrière lui, son visage fut déformé par la haine.  
_ Aizen!  
Ce dernier sourit à la vue du capitaine.  
_ Enchanté de vous revoir, Hitsugaya-taicho.  
Il allait dégainé son sabre mais Hinamori le saisit par le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
_ Hinamori qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâches-moi!  
Elle le tenait avec un incroyable force, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa poigne. Depuis quand était-elle si forte ? Il ne se posa pas la question pendant bien longtemps. Aizen s'approcha de lui puis le saisit par le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux.  
_ Bien, Hitsugaya-taicho, maintenant il est temps de dormir.  
Il sentit une vague de sommeil l'assaillir et tenta de luter contre elle. Cela marcha un petit moment puis il ne put résister plus et finit par céder, tombant dans les mains de son pire ennemi.  
_ Bonne nuit, Hitsugaya-taichô, murmura doucement ce dernier, faites de beaux rêves.

**xXx**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient lu ce chapitre avant qu'il ne soit corrigé pour les espaces entre les mots...-". **

**C'était un problème avec l'ordi et je n'avais pas remarqué. Je remercie Heinko de me l'avoir signalé ^^**


End file.
